


Regular, with Cream and Sugar (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John gets his daily coffee from Sherlock, and then some





	Regular, with Cream and Sugar (a 221B)

“I see you in here every day,” Sherlock said as he poured John’s coffee.

“I work in an office just over there.” He pointed at the non-descript skyscraper across the busy street. “But I don’t come here just for the convenience.” John winked at him.

Sherlock finished and put the lid on the cup and then wrote on it, grinning at John.

John took the cup, his fingers brushing against Sherlock’s and went to sit down at his regular table. On the way there, he read what Sherlock had written. “BATHROOM. FIVE MINUTES.”

John was waiting for him. Sherlock rushed over and they immediately began kissing, their hands all over each other. Sherlock slipped his hand down the front of John’s trousers causing him to sigh. “This feels even better than I imagined.”

Sherlock knelt and pulled out John’s cock and began to lick it before starting to suck on it. John moaned and ran his hands through Sherlock’s hair, curling his fingers, urging him on.

Sherlock needed no encouragement, taking John deep each time. His tongue was very skillful and had John biting his lip so he wouldn’t be too loud.

It didn’t take long before John pushed his hips forward and exploded in Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock swallowed it all skillfully.

“I definitely come here,” John panted, “for the barista.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
